Let The GAME Begin!
by ArisaLyeanna
Summary: Francis is bored after a tiring job. He then held one GAME in Hetalia Academy before the main event. With Roderich and Elizaveta on his side, the GAME going to be interesting. Main pairings will revealed on last chapters...
1. GAME 1: So, It Decided!

GAME 1: So, It Decided!

TRING!!!!!

A school bell was ringed which showed that it's the end of school day. This was a normal routine even for the students at Hetalia Academy.

Everyone had already gone home except for one person.

He gave out a sigh as he leaned over his chair which he had seat for two hours. He was busied counting the money that was going to be used for the school event that going to be held in just two more days.

"Ah! Why do I have to do this job? Isn't this that STUPID president job?!" he shouted by himself.

He was actually the vice president for the student council of Hetalia Academy. He had a sea blue eyes with a blonde hair which were wavy that almost touches his shoulders.

"Well, at least we have enough money for the event. We even have some left over money in our 'pockets'."

Then, he heard footsteps and voices that coming from the hallway. He heard a woman and a man voice arguing something about couples or at least something like that.

"I told you I need to know!" said the woman.

"You don't have too. Geez, why did you need to interrupt others people life?!" the man questioned at a calm voice.

"BECAUSE… These peoples going to increase the popularity of my newspapers! Especially when the event is getting near!" she answered with full of excitement.

The man gave out a small sigh and said "The thing that you are going to do is only destroy yourself. I'm worry about you."

"Aww… That so sweet. You eventually worry about me."

The statement causes the man to blush and look away from the woman to hide his embarrassment. As he calm down and about to say something, he was being cut by the woman.

"However, I need to do so. Especially these peoples. They REALLY need a date to go to the school event this Friday night. I wish there were a matchmaker at our school. Don't care who he is but as long as he can match these peoples with someone because they were in GREAT danger right now. I mean, they beautiful and smart yet hard to choose which person they wanted to go with. Almost all boys also GIRLS want to be their date! I mean, who don't want them!"

People? Date? School event? Matchmaker?

A sudden idea appeared in the blonde's mind. Then a smirk curve on his lips. Its mean nothing good but a naughty, more rather, an evil idea had somehow appeared suddenly.

As the man were about to say something to the woman, he was once again being cut by a sudden swung opened door in front of them causes both of them to scream and the figure looked at them with a panic face.

"Wah! Don't scream! It just me, Francis."

"Oh, vice president! You scared us! You almost gave me a heart attack", the man answered while both of them breathed heavily and held their shirt tightly at the left side of their chest where their heart beat faster than normal.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you! And Roderich… Aren't you too young to have a heart attack?!"

Francis then looked at the brunette woman but the brunette woman gave him a death glare that even could be felt by his nerve.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN! OR… OR… OR…"

"Now, now, Elizaveta. Calm down. Breath slowly and then you can talk."

The woman took a deep breathed until she found her heart rhythm once again. Then, she turned to Francis again and said "Or I just could kill you even if you are the school vice president!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Mon Cheri_. You could not do that right now! Anyway, there something I want to ask you. But, before that, I'm sorry once again because I heard your conversation this earlier. I couldn't help it since you guys talked about it loudly."

"Well, I'm not blaming you, vice president. This would not be happen if SOMEONE does not mess with other people life's!" he finished his sentences and glared at the woman beside him but the woman returned it with a big smile on her face.

"Anyway, vice preside-"

"Oh, please! Don't call me that. It's too formal. Call me Francis."

"Alright then… Francis. What do you need to know?"

"I heard that you guys talked about matchmaker, school event and beautiful peoples, right?!"

They both nodded to the blonde's question.

"Do you have theirs pictures?"

"Oh yes! I do!" Elizaveta then took out five pictures of five different persons from her pocket and handed it to Francis.

Francis examined carefully at all five persons in the pictures. A smirk then appeared on his face causes Roderich to take a step backward.

'_Oh no! Something bad going to happen! I swear it on my piano play after this!" _he though.

But Francis though other things,_ 'This is going to be interesting!'_

He then looked up and met with the confused face of Elizaveta and horrible face of Roderich.

"You two!" he shouted with a smile still on his face. "Come with me!"

"Y-Yes!" they both answered and followed the blond from behind to the student council office.

30 minutes later….

An angry voice could be heard from the student council room.

"Are you crazy?!" Roderich shouted at those two who were giggling in front of Francis's laptop.

"For god sake, you two are not serious right?"

"Nope! We're serious!" they both answered and giggling again causes the four eye boy to shout even more and angrier than before.

"Then, fine! Whatever! I don't know about you two but I'm out of here! I'm does not have anything to do with your games and I'm NOT going to join IT! And why am I here? I'm suppose to be practice for my piano competition next week!"

"Ooo… Don't be like that Roddy. You got plenty of times!"

"R-Rod-d-ddy?! Don't call me THAT, you pervert France!" he barked at the blond with redness on his face.

Elizaveta giggling and said, "Its look like someone is cracking" while pocking her lover cheek.

"I. AM. NOT!"

"Then, what about if we make a deal Roderich?"

"What deal?"

The blond start to smirk. He put his elbow on the desk and put his head in the hand with his cheek rest on the hand palm.

"What about if you don't join us in the game, I will make sure that you cannot join this piano competition that you really worry about, hmm?!" he said in lower and scary tone with one of his eyebrow to rise.

"Er… that... You cannot do that. You don't have the power to do it!."

"Of course I do, Roddy. You see I'm good friend of the academy principal and I know he will listen to me."

Silence then occurred between them until finally Roderich decided to crack it.

He gave a big sigh and turned at both of them to said, "A-Alright then. Guess I have to join you guys after all. If not, I'll become one of the contestants, right?!"

They both nodded.

"Fine." He said weakly.

"Yes!" They both shouted and hand a five to each other.

"Then, it decided that the five of them will become the 'chosen' one." He said while tapping something on his laptop.

"Oh, you mean the five that in the pictures that Elizaveta gave to you?"

"Yes! And this game going to be fun entertainment before the main event, won't it?"

"Yes! I totally agree with you!" the only girl in the room said with giggle.

"I guess it would be fun after all." Roderich said with a sudden smile appeared on his face.

"Then, the ga-"

"Wait!" Roderich suddenly cut and attracted those two attentions on him. "What does the teacher going to say about it? We're having lesson in the morning, won't we?"

"Oh, you're right Roderich! What should we do?" Elizaveta turned to Francis and held tightly on his shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry. I already have the plans. I know that the principal will love this game." Francis said confidently.

"I hope so."

Eventually, the next day, Francis talked to the principal about the game and without questioning more about it; the principal approved it without any objection. He even talked to other teachers; they also did the same thing except for the vice principal who then accepted it after being forced by the principal to accept it.

Happily, Francis went to the music room and luckily only Roderich and Elizaveta in the room. He told them about the good news and they all cheered happily but then they stop cheering to avoid anyone to hear about the game.

"What about the school president?" Roderich asked in low tone.

"Don't worry. Even he doesn't know about it because it is not under student council or any clubs that present. And also, I need to know something about him because I heard he in love with one of 'chosen' one and I need to know who it is."

"Oh, really! I can't wait for tomorrow." Elizaveta said with sparkled in her eyes.

"You guys know what to do tomorrow, right? First in the morning, after the first bell, I want you to make that announcement, Roderich. And make sure no one sees you."

"I understood."

"You too, Elizaveta. Make sure the entire 'chosen' one to gather at the back stage with their eyes closed before they get on the stage. And also make sure no one sees or follow you or the 'chosen' one, got it?"

"No problem!"

"Then, let the GAME… BEGIN!"

* * *

HALOOO!!!!!!!!!!! It's me again! This is my really Hetalia FanFiction. And Hetalia doesn't belong to me.

So, the game had begun. You will only know what game it is on the next chapter; Game 2: 'The Game Begun!'

Ha ha ha, I feel sorry for Roderich because he is being force to join them. You also will only know what their position on the next chapter. Uh huh… (I can hear Roderich piano from here and it looks like his mad). Anyway (With sweat because afraid that Elizaveta going to attack me with her frying pan), this story actually inspired by me and my sis. I though that what happen if this GAME really exist. Ops… Sorry. Got to go! Almost spoil what the GAME is….

Oh yeah! Sorry for the grammar and bad french word. See ya!

Please review, okay! ; P Chao….


	2. GAME 2: The GAME BEGUN!

GAME 2: The GAME BEGUN!

"AT LAST!" shouted a brunette woman with excited.

Yes, the day that she waited for so long, it's like time passed too slow for her. Now, the day had finally arrived. It's Friday and it means that the GAME started today. Later night is going to be the main event.

She jumped happily but quickly stopped and covered her mouth. She looked at her roommate that slept at the opposite of her bed. _'Good, still sleep!'_ she though.

Slowly, she opened the door and shut it as quick yet as quiet as possible to prevent the dorm resident from awaken. As she ran down the hall, a yawn escaped from her mouth.

"Why did Francis want to meet us at the academy by 4.30 in the morning? It's too early. Is the work is really that many that he wanted to meet us really, REALLY early?" she mumbled by herself with many more question in her head.

While she ran, at the same time, she felt weird. As if someone was following her. She could hear the footsteps. Not very far but soft yet could be heard. She then turned around the corner and waited until the figure close enough for her to catch it.

As soon as the figure turned around the corner as well, she immediately wrapped her arm around the figure.

'_Ha ha! Getcha'!'_ she though. Her face suddenly changed when she saw the owner face. "What the-! YOU!"

* * *

Outside the academy gate, there stood two gentlemen waiting for a lady to come.

Their waiting were about to the end when footsteps could be heard coming toward them. However, it rather weird because the footsteps showed that there were more than one person coming toward them.

They saw Elizaveta waving and calling for them. That the thing that didn't shocked them instead it was the person who came with her is the most shocked event. Those two only waited for one person, instead two persons were presence.

As soon as Elizaveta and her company reached them, they stood on their feet while catching their breath.

"Hey… Hey g-guys! Sor… Sorry I-I'm late. I- I can ex-explain everything."

"We don't mind you being late," Roderich said while pushing his glasses on the upper of his nose. Then turned to glare at the person behind his lover causing the person to scare of him.

"But… What is SHE doing here?" he shouted as he pointed at the girl.

"Oh! You mean Lili?" the brunette girl asked while turned around to face the frightened Liechtenstein behind her. Meanwhile, Roderich crossed his arm upon his chest while Francis just gave a sigh.

"That what I'm trying to explain to you." So, the Hungarian girl told them everything about being with Liechtenstein.

After she had finished her explanation, it was the French man who responds to her.

"So you trying to say that Lili had already known about the GAME when she passed the teacher lounge and heard me spoke to other teacher about our plan?"

Elizaveta just nodded.

"Hmm… I guess we don't have any choices. We have to take her with us. Are you okay with that, Roderich?"

Roderich sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm okay with it. As long as she didn't causes any trouble. Then, welcome to the group, Lili." he said with a pale smile on his face.

"Y-yes. Thank you. I-I will do my best." Lili said with little excitement in her soft voice.

"What now? If she joined us, what will she do?" Roderich asked Francis.

Before Francis could answer the question, Elizaveta already jumped with excitement causes all of them to pay attention to her. "Don't worry. She can work with me!" she said while turning to the blond girl and continued, "Right?"

Once again, Francis just sighed at the happy brunette Hungarian and smiled. "Alright. She can work with Elizaveta. After all, her works need more help than us."

"Alright!" She shouted while hugging the poor Liechtenstein. All she could is giggling at her friend acted.

"Well, one problem had solves. Next, how in the hell are we going to get inside the academy at this hour? I mean, the first person to open the gate is Vice Principal. He only came to the academy after 6 a.m. The only way to open the gate is-"he suddenly stopped as he spotted that Francis lifting something that he even couldn't believe that someone like Francis able to get that 'thing' VERY easy.

"B-But… H-How did you- You did NOT steal 'them' from Vice Principal, didn't you?"

"Of course I didn't, Roddy. All I have to say was borrowed them for awhile for the GAME and he gave the key to me. I'm incredible, am I?" Francis said while chuckling and winked at them.

"Now, let's go. We got a lot of work to do." he continued and turned around to walk to the gate.

Roderich didn't say anything except for nodding. So were the two girls behind him. They followed Francis to the gate to prepare for the GAME.

* * *

A yawn escaped from a blond boy's mouth as he walked to the academy compound.

Matthew Williams, a Canadian boy with light blonde hair that touches his shoulder and a twirl of hair is popped out somewhere in front his hair. His skin was pale as a snow and very soft with every touches. His eyes are blue-violet in color with glasses to complete with and a small rosy lip.

'_Why did I feel like I don't want to attend the academy today? Somehow, I feel like something bad going to happen today,'_ he though as he gave a sighed.

Slowly, he walked to his shoe locker and opened it. Confused face appeared on his face as he found a letter in his shoe locker.

"What this?" he mumbled as he picked up the letter.

The letter is a piece of paper that folded into two. He scanned the paper to make sure it does not dangerous. As he finished scanned, he looked around to make sure no one around him.

'_Good. The cost is cleared.' _He then slowly unfolded the letter and read it. The letter contained:

_Dear Matthew Williams,_

_Please appear yourself at the back of the academy hall ten minutes before the first bell ring. Make sure no one sees or follows you. Come alone. Also make sure no know reads the letter except for you._

_Thank you._

_Signature,_

_Elizaveta Héderváry_

Matthew narrowed his eyes while thinking, _'What that girl want from me? As long as it doesn't involve cross-dressing, it's fine.' _He then folded the letter back and put it inside his pocket while pushing his glass while walked through the hall to his class.

* * *

The Canadian was nervous in his class while waiting for the right time to meet Elizaveta. He looked at his watch and stood up from his seat. Quickly he walked to the door and opened it. As he went out of his class, immediately he shut the door. He walked as fast as he could while looked around and turned at his back to make sure no one follows him especially his twin brother, Alfred. He always bugging around him but luckily, his brother was 'busied' by the Mexico girl who was crazy about him.

As soon as he arrived at the promised place, he found that there were also other people waiting there beside him. It was the three Asian nations; one was China, Wang Yao. He had a pale yet beautiful skin and a tiny figured. His hair was as dark as a night and so were his eyes with touches of honey colored in it. His hair was tied to form a small ponytail and he seems carried a panda on his back. Next to him was Japan, Kiku Honda. He had a characteristic that the same as China but he doesn't have ponytails on his hair. The last one was Malaysia, Raiman Phing. He had a fair skin and dark brown hair that matches his eyes. His hair was short and looked alike Japan but has a small twirled appeared on the right side of his hair. His wore a pair of glasses that made him much liked his brother, Thailand from far but a little short in their height.

All three eyes were paid at Matthew as soon as he arrived. He looked back at them and though that they look kind of same in their eyes.

"So, you guys too?" he asked and get a nodded for the answered from all three of them.

As Matthew was about to reach them, he heard a footsteps coming toward them. Then, a Norwegian boy appeared from the bushes.

"Not you too!" the Canadian asked with a shocked in his tone and get a nodded (again) from the Norwegian as the answered.

"What now?" asked the silent Japanese boy that finally decided to break the silent. Matthew only shook his head and gave a sigh. Then, silent occurred between them again. Matthew took this opportunity to take a closer look on the Norwegian boy. He has a pale skin like him and a blonde hair too. But his eyes were deep blue and blank yet gave him a beautiful face just like the other three Asian nations. He has an 'X' hairclip on the left side and a twirl at the back of his hair.

'_These peoples were so beautiful compared to me. Why did that Hungarian woman asked me to gather with them?' _he though while looking shyly at four of them.

Suddenly, Elizaveta appeared behind him cause him to squeak and caught everyone attention. She then looked confused at the Canadian boy at in front of her that suddenly panting heavily.

"What's wrong? Are you alrigth?"

"DO I LOOK FINE?" Matthew asked while turning to the brunette woman over his shoulder.

"Hmm… You look fine to me. Whatever. Since you all were here, let us begin, shall we?!"

"Begin what, aru?" asked the Chinese boy.

"Here!" she said while gave each of them a ribbons with different color.

"What this for?" asked Matthew.

"Covered your eyes with it. Hurry! We don't have much time before the first bell ring."

"What?" all of them shouted except for Reino who turned to face the brunette woman with raising one of his eyebrows.

"Just do it! NOW!" she desperate them.

"A-Alrigth." Matthew answered representing them. He then covered his eyes with the ribbon and the others followed him.

"Okay! I will guide you guys one by one to the other places. Make sure you held my hands tightly if you guys don't want to fall or trip. I will start with you, Matthew."

Matthew just nodded and held out his hand. Elizaveta quickly grabbed his hand and brought him to some where foreigner to him. Next was Kiku. Followed by Yao and then Raiman. Lastly was Reino.

* * *

Alfred was tired today. First, he was being stalked by the Mexican girl. Next, his brother was no where to be seen. Now, the entire student body was asked to gather at the academy hallway. He though that the bastard President going to give a speech or something because the one who make announcement was a student instead of the teacher. After he saw that the school hall was blacked off and also saw the president among them, he changed his mind.

'_If this wasn't his idea, then who is this?' _he though. He then shook his head to get ripped off the question in his head.

'_Then, I have to ask the president himself.'_

He then approached Arthur from behind and tapped on his shoulder. Arthur turned around where his shoulder was tapped and found out that it was Alfred.

"Hey, Arthur! What's going on? Why does everybody need to gather at the academy hall?"

"I'm sorry. I'm also have no idea about what happening now. By the way, have you seen that wine pervert bastard? I cannot find him anywhere."

"You mean Francis? I also-"he suddenly being cut after he heard Francis laughing and turned to front at the stage.

"I think we had found him."

"So, this was his idea after all. What he up to now?"

"Let just hear him to find out."

A light suddenly appeared on the stage and there was Francis with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello everyone and good morning! I, Francis Bonnefoy, will become your host today!!!!!!!!!!!!" he started at the audience obtained a confused face on each of them.

"You all must be wandered why you were here today." He continued. "You all here this morning because you all going to play a GAME that I made for the big event tonight."

"GAME?" they all asked each other with even more question in their head.

"Yes. A GAME which I called 'CATCHES YOUR DATE'!"

* * *

HALOOOOOOOOOO-ku!!!!!!!!!!!!! At last the second chapter had finally done.

Sorry for the lateness because I was lack of ideas of doing this and almost half-died statement right now. (X-X). Also, one more thing. I have to split this part into two chapters. Huk huk huk… When I was typing this, I was like… OH MY GOD! (O.o) Like this was too long for chapter two. And I decided to tell you only Francis position. The others maybe on the next chapter.

YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! The 'chosen' from the previous was China, Japan, Norway, Canada and most shock, MALAYSIA. At first, I put Romano because he cute then I though, only two Asian. I want China to be alone because there going to be a surprised (ho ho ho, sorry! Couldn't tell.) And Japan here to protect Canada. (From whom? Secret.) Then who going to protect him because the other one cannot jumped like China and Japan. So I changed him with Malaysia. My sis only agree because she though Malaysia had a good relationship with other country, so it will make him popular and also he hot and cute. *squeak*

Also at first I didn't put Norway, instead it was Iceland. Why? Because I want to provoke Norway when he found out that his brother being chased by the entire student body. Ha ha ha…

**Norway: So, that was your idea at first, eh?!**

**Author: Shot! Did he found out already?**

**Norway: Come here you so that I can kill you by letting you freeze to die. You don't like cold place, don't you?! I will take you to my place, RIGHT NOW!**

**Author: *running away while bring the laptop and typing this* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Go away! I NEED TO FINISH THIS FIRST!**

The main event? Hmm... I will tell it on the next chapter. YES! This game is about chasing after the 'chosen' by the entire student body. By the way, Reino is Norway's name. I will tell you each of Nation names at 'Author Times'. And sorry for the grammar. I only use simple English since I have problems with my English. One more... Actually, at first Liechtenstein wasn't in the idea of being with the group... Then, I though it wouldn't be fun if she chase after her dream guy and weird... So I made her one of Francis, er... co-worker.

Well, that all! See again on next chapter. GAME 3: 'Catches Your Date'. More hitting on France and more action from them. The rule about the game and the prizes for the game is also on the next chapter. Chao~! Now, I need to get away from the- **WUAHHH!!!!! HELP ME!!!!**

**Norway: HEY, COME BACK HERE!**


	3. GAME 3: Catches Your Date

GAME 3: Catches Your Dates

Kiku could only sigh as he and the others that were being called by Elizaveta had to cover their eyes. He could felt that the Canadian on his right was nervous and afraid. Meanwhile, his brother on the left side remained calm although sometime he could felt his hand was shaking when their hands were brushed at certain time.

And his south-east Asia brother… well he could tell that he also calm as he didn't make to much noise.

"Okay, the last person has arrived," Elizaveta said in whispered and their footsteps were stopped. "You may uncover your eyes now," she continued.

So, they uncovered their eyes and felt that they were at some where at the academy because their trip was very short but very dark in here. Elizaveta was no where to be seen. He also could hear someone talking but hardly and not very cleared.

The floor was titled with woods and that was some expensive woods. Kiku leaned forward and his forehead touches something very soft and long in front of him.

He then leaned his hand forward and touches the foreigner material in front of him since he could not see anything. _'Hm…?! This is curtain. Why does it doi- Wait! Maybe this place is-'_he though while his eyes were widening.

He were about to say something to the others but being cut as the curtain suddenly being pulled and they exposed to the sudden light that cause them to cover their eyes with their hands to adjust their eyes with the sudden light.

'_Urgh… No way! Please let not be what I am think it be!'_ he though as he remove his hand and opened his eye. He saw the whole student were here.

'_Though so! We were at the academy hall and on the stage! What's going on HERE?' _He then looked around to find the answered and saw Francis at the corner of his eyes. Francis was trying to stand and dusting himself. He then threw a frying pan to the floor and a bump, a BIG bump was appeared on Francis head.

'_Francis?! Was he falling right now? And what a frying pan doing here? He was holding microphone, so this is his idea! What is he up to now?!'_

* * *

"WHAT?!" the entire student shouted.

"What kind of game is that, you wine BASTARD?" Alfred shouted.

"I don't know. Maybe it could be something fun. When it involved Francis, it means something fun could be happened!" chirpped a Spaniard student with cheerful. Then an angry Italian smacked on the back of his head joined by an albino which smacked him on his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Oww! Hey, that's hurt! One is okay, but two at the same time? I could feel my brain is shaking." He hissed while rubbed at the back of his head which was the most painful and sat on the floor.

"You stupid! I don't know how you managed to beat seven bulls at one day but unable to withstand the attacked? Geez… I don't know whether to praise or leave you! And I don't even care if your brain is out of your head but listen here! Remember last year Halloween?!" the Italian hissed angrily at the Spaniard.

"Oh, don't leave me, Lovino! And yeah! I do remember last year Halloween. I could not forget your face at that time. You were-"

"Don't you dare to FINISH those sentences of yours! It embarrassing." He said while looking around to make sure no one heard it. He then continued, "Anyway, that the point! It was HIS idea that I was like that. Not only me, my _fratello_ also shared the same fate that he was unable to stop crying for 3 days! Because he was TRAUMA about it!"

"Yeah, I had to agree with the kid, Antonio. He's right!" the albino finally spoke after Lovino had finished his speak. "I could not forget him at that time. He scared everybody else that he even scared me! The AWESOME me! SCARED? That was the first and the last time, Antonio!"_ 'Not only that. He even scared my going-to-be boyfriend, Mattie! If only he went to the Halloween party with me instead of with his brother, I could protect him. But NO! The hero could protect him! Even the hero is scared at that time! The AWESOME me is the real hero to Mattie!' _he though while glared at Alfred who still talked to Arthur.

Then, Francis started to talk again.

"Now, calmed down everyone! Quiet for awhile and I will explain the game to you as quick as possible so you can start play. But before that, I want you guys to meet someone or more rather a group of people because they were the centre of this game. Now, pull the curtain will you Eliza Darling!"

_PHANG!_

A frying pan flew toward Francis cause him to fall to the ground. They could here Elizaveta shouting at the back of the stage.

"Hey, don't call me by that name you pervert!" and by the end of her shouted, she pulled the curtain revealed five figures on the stage.

They all were shocked as they figured out the five figures on the stages. So were the five persons on the stage. They were also shocked of what had happened. Francis stood on his legs and threw the pan on the floor revealed a big bump on his head. He then turned to face the five persons on the stages.

"I know all the audience had already known the game but I only do this again since you five only had arrived a bit late. Welcome to a game, which I who had made it, which I decided to call it, 'CATCHES YOUR DATES'."

_PHANG! THUMP! BAM! PHAP! DUSH!_

A smacked from Yao, a frying pan (from the ground that Elizaveta had threw earlier) by Reino, a microphone handler (obviously from the stage) by Raiman, A BIG paper fan (though every Japanese like to carry it everywhere) from Kiku and a hockey stick (?! Where the hell it coming from?) from Matthew landed on Francis head. Revealed six deluxe ice creams appeared on his head. One is from Elizaveta and another five from those on the stages.

"W-What are you talking about, Francis?" said the Canadian.

"Please, Francis-san! Explain everything to us immediately."

"Yeah, or I will kill you right now, aru!"

"Or I will make sure that your company would lose trillion of money and make sure you unable to pay the debt for the rest of your life!"

"Or I could leave you freeze to dead at my home place."

All five of them said with angry and threat voices. Once again, Francis stood on his feet and dusting himself.

"Then, would you _Mon Cheri_ let me explain the whole situation not only to you guys but also to them?" he said while pointing to the audiences. Matthew bit his bottom lips as he realized that they being watched by the other.

"Fine!" he said while walked to his first position. The other also does the same.

"Then, let us continue. As you know, the motive of this game is the contestant have to chase the 'chosen' one and for the prize, the contestant will become the 'chosen' one dates for the dance party, TONIGHT! And these five on the stage is the 'chosen' one!" he said and get a gasped from everyone even the five on the stage.

"Become their d-d-dates?"

"You mean… those five beautiful people on the stage?"

"Wow… This opportunity only comes once in a life."

Then, many people talked to each other about Francis statement earlier.

'_Woah! Become Mattie's date? For once, I could thank you for what you done, Francis! Then, that means… '_Gilbert then turned his eyes to watch the blond on the stages. _'Not only me who want to become his dates'. There must be someone else who wants to become his date especially his protective brother.' _He then turned his eyes to the other blond that was stood not far from him. A smirk appeared on his face. _'Then, I have to get Mattie before he could get him. Don't worry, Mattie! Your awesome prince is coming to save you from the heroic-looked dragon! Wait for me, my sweet princess!' _

Meanwhile, as for Alfred… _'Become date?! With one of them?! Then, Mattie is in danger! But… '_he turned looked at the dark-brown hair boy with a worry looked. _'But, this is my chance to become his date. And then, I could tell him about my feelings. What should I do? Urgh… '_he though again with many more question squiring around in his head.

While Alfred still dilemma about his feelings, Arthur has his own problem.

'_Urgh… What that wine bastard thinks he was doing? Does he know who my crash is?' _He then turned to glare at Francis and received a smirked and a chuckled from him.

'_He knows! That… When I get my hands on him, I will make sure he will unable to breathe again! Still, this is my chance to tell him! Or should I?' _he then looked at the nervous Kiku yet still calmed. _'Wow, after all this year, he still had an unable face to read.'_

Not far where those two stood, behind them was a tall Russian student who didn't take his eyes off on one of the 'prizes'. _'Hmm… Yao as the 'prizes'? This could be interesting. I'll make sure that he will become mine and mine only!' _with that, he let out a harm chuckle and a dark aura cause everyone around him to become scared of him especially the small and petite Raivis.

'_When he chuckle and gives a bad aura, which means trouble! Wuah!!!! Help me!' _he though while move closer to Eduard who was stood beside him.

Yao at the stage who was watching the Russian acted could felt his whole body was shaking and felt that he was in some kind of mess that he couldn't escape from. Meanwhile, Ivan little sister, Natalia was filled of excitement in her feelings but didn't show it on her face. He also didn't take her eyes off of the Norwegian boy.

'_This is my chance. The one and only chance to be with him. After all this year, I don't have any chance to be alone with him since he always hang out with his Nordics friends and I'm always with the girls and Feliks. I-I have to win this!' _However, the person behind her was not pleasure with her feelings. _'No! No, no, no! She won't date with that Norwegian boy! I mustn't let them be TOGETHER!' _Toris though and demand that he wouldn't let those two together.

At the corner of the hall, there stood four Nordics with one of them has a blanked face as one of the 'chosen'. _'Brother had become the 'prize' for this game? And also him. Raiman. For so long we had become friends and I want our relationship to become more than a friend. Then, I have to catch both of them then!' _though the white haired boy while looking at both of them. As for the Dane who was leaning against the wall, _'So, if I catch Norge in this game, I could take him to the dance party?! Sweet.'_

But, the Canadian on the stage become nervous and afraid that he could just faint on the stage. _'Become one of the 'prizes'? But I'm not as popular as the others! I'm just a normal teenager! Oh please for god sake, let this happen quick and fast! I don't want to cause any trouble.' _He prayed and hoped that his nervous was spread to the Asian on his left.

'_What did he thinks I am? A dog? A cat? I will torture him after this game is over!'_ he though while looked at the French man with death glared and clenching his teeth. But the middle person in the row was very, VERY damn nervous. _'What now? I know that Ivan will do anything to catch me, aru! I know that I want to be his date, but not like this. Someone might get hurt because of him especially, Yoo Song and Kaoru not to mention, Wan-chan too, aruuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!'_

The Malay boy next to the nervous Chinese was still calmed but in his heart, he was very afraid what was going to happen after this. _'Urgh… This couldn't be happen. That French guy is so insane! After this, I will make sure that his company wills debt more than they could image. Or I just ended our country trade relationship so that they couldn't get any raw materials from us!' _he though while pushing his glass on the upper level. The Norwegian next to him had the most unreadable face ever. _'This is crazy. Maybe, I should kill him earlier after that Halloween party last year! I couldn't forget him for what he had done to my brother!'_

However, Francis just smiles as he gets a 'yes' from the audience about this game of his.

"Well, then. Shall we start the game?" with that he caught everyone attention even on the stage.

"I will tell you about the rules of the game. Now, you all bring the white headband that we left under your tables, didn't you? I even put the note that you have to bring it after you heard the announcement."

Then, they all realize about it and all of them pulled out a strip of white clothes that were cut to form a headband.

"Good, all of you brought it! Now, that headband is the 'ticket' for you to enter this game. Once you tied it on your head, that means you cannot take it off and you will enter the game. If you refuse to enter this game, you don't have to tie the headband on your head and just stay here until the game had finished. What do you guys said?" However, everyone agreed to enter the game. All of them started to tie the headband on their head, one by one.

"Well, then. None of you refuse to enter the game. Good! This only makes our jobs to be easier. As for the 'chosen' one, I believe Elizaveta had given each of you a ribbon with different colour, right?" All five of them nodded and held out each ribbon. "That will be thing that you have to protect, because… "he then turned to the audience, "In order for the contestant to win this game are you had to snatch away their ribbons. With that, you will considered as the winner and have a date with the 'prizes' for tonight. Easy, right?"

'_EASY? We the one who in trouble, you fool!' _Matthew though with his violet eyes widens and glared at the French man.

"Now, for the rules;

1) As you know, to win the game, the contestants have to snatch the 'chosen' ribbon which each represent different colour. Yellow for Matthew, purple for Kiku, Red for Yao, green for Raiman and blue for Reino.

2) The 'chosen' allow fighting in order to protect their ribbon from being snatch and for self-defense.

3) The contestants are also allowed to fight with each other but death is not allowed. If you hurt or wounded badly, you may quit by took off your headband and our backup nurses, Elizaveta Héderváry and Lili Zwingli will treat you. However, if you wish to continued, go to the nurse office and let them have you to be treat but your headband must be stay still on your head.

4) The 'chosen' does not allowed running outside the academy area.

5) Both contestant and the 'chosen' does not allowed to harm the academy properties but the 'chosen' allowed to use it for self-defense. But after that, you have to pay for them of course if you break any of school properties.

6) If the contestant headband is lost or taken off or being snatched or destroyed by other contestant or by any way, they are considered lost and wasn't allowed to continued the game. You need to appear at the academy hall immediately.

7) The contestants may target more than one, if they capable.

8) Last but not least, DON'T CHEAT! We know whether you cheat or not because our eyes are everywhere. Roderich Edelstein is our main eye so he already secures the hidden camera all over the places to watch you.

That it. So be careful, okay~" he ended his speech but suddenly…

_PHANG! THUMP! BAM! PHAP! DUSH!_

He got another blow from the five in the stage. Another five deluxe of ice cream appear on the other side of his head which make him had eleven deluxe of ice cream overall.

"Hey, what were you thinking about the seventh rule. 'You may target more than one'? Yeah, right?! Like we want it to be like that!" said Raiman with a monotone while grab the blond academy uniform collar and brought him closed. The other behind him just nodded at his statement.

Francis looked up to meet the brunette beautiful brown eyes and chuckle. "I think you need to worry about them first before you worry about me!" he said with his pointing finger point at something and all five of them followed Francis finger made them met with the entire student eyes that full of the spirit to play the game. At the same time, they could felt that their nerves was shaking that made Raiman accidentally release Francis causes the French man to fall to the floor for the third time.

The French man stood up and said in whispered, "Don't worry. I will make you guys run first before them. That way, you guys have time to make your plans. Well, then… "He then turned to face the entire impatience student body, "Get ready, our 'chosen' one! You will run when I said that phase. You know what phase, right?!"

"Brother Kiku, you will run with Matthew while I run with Reino here!" Raiman ordered them and Kiku immediately grabbed Matthew by his waist and easily lift him with one hand under his armpit. Meanwhile, Raiman wrapped his arm around Reino waist and The Norwegian put one of his arms on the Malay boy shoulder. As they were about to run, the middle in the line suddenly shouted at them.

"WAIT! What about me, aru? Who will run with me?" Yao said and all four of them turned to meet his panic face.

"…"

They both turned back at him and it was Raiman who answered his question. "I'm sorry, big brother. I-I think you have to fight alone." He said with his eyes closed and Kiku gave him a nodded.

"WHAT?! But why, aru?"

"Because of HIM!" they both answered while pointed at someone among the audience. Yao followed both of their fingers and met with a high full spirit Russian student. He then squeak and stepped a few step backward.

"B-But that's not fair! Don't leave me alone, aru!" he said panicky while begging both of them to give him some help.

"Alrigth, then!" Francis shouted. "The 'chosen' one may start their 'run away', NOW!" within that, both of them jumped at the opened window both on right and left side respectively leaving the panic Chinese man behind.

"WAIT! Urgh… Both of you are evil brother. Leaving your older brother here, alone! How cruel, aru!"

"Err… Wang Yao. I think it best if you run right now." Francis whispered at him while trying not to let the audience come up to the stage to catch the Chinese man. Yao then squeak again and immediately run to the back of the stage to exit using the back door of the hall.

After make sure he didn't hear nor saw the shadow and the footsteps of the 'chosen' one, he then declared that the game begin.

"The 'chosen' one had left, you may start chasing them, NOW!" he shouted and with that, everyone rushed to the door and started the 'search'. The French man was left behind with a smirk on his face. After he made sure that he was alone, he took out of his cell phone and dialed someone.

"Hello? Roderich? You may start your 'eyeing' now! And turn the screen on will you please." He turned around and a big TV-liked screen appeared when a light flashed at it. The screen was on and he could saw all five of the 'chosen' one on the screen. "Thank you." He said and then turned the phone off.

* * *

HAH! At last the third chapter had finished. I told didn't I that it will involve more hitting on the French and there he is with his ELEVEN deluxe of ice cream! He, he, he….

**France: What do you think you are doing? That's hurt! Oh, my beautiful and shining hair!**

**Author: That what will you get for being pervert! *LAUGH***

**China: What about me? Why am I being left alone?**

**Author: Didn't Japan and Malaysia told you the reason?**

**China: Yeah, but… that so cruel. Change me right now, or I will cut you into half!**

**Author: *Sweat* No! WAIT! Listen! You will meet them again in the middle of the story. Then, you will run away, with one of them.**

**China: Really?**

**Author: Y-Yes. Now, put away that sword. You creeping me out!**

**Malaysia: But what about the rule number seventh.**

**Author: Huh? What's up with that?**

**Canada: Yeah, I'm also disagreeing with that rule. Cancel that rule IMMEDIATELY!**

**Author: Sorry! No can do! Everyone had agreed with that rule even – WUAH!!!!!!**

**Norway: COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISH YET! AND ALSO I AGREED WITH BOTH OF THEM! CANCEL THAT RULE, NOW!**

**Author: You still chased after me? And I told you, I cannot do that! Why does everyone so crazy about the seventh rule? It had been sign by every important person in the academy! NOW, GET AWAY FROM ME! I HAVE TO FINISH THESE FIRST. *run to the room with the laptop and locked the door***

Now, everything is safe, I will continue. For Liechtenstein, I gave her Switzerland family name because I don't know her name. Plus, it's a pretty name, don't you think? They also brother and sister, right?!

Yes, I made Belarus fall in love with Norway and became the only girl who won the game! Speaking of love, who do you think I should Malaysia paired with? Isn't it America? Or Iceland? At first, I though about making Malaysia coupled with Iceland. I even have sketched them together and they make a good couple. Plus Iceland lives at cold places but have a bad temper meanwhile, Malaysia lives at tropical weather which means hot but have a good patience and hate to provoke anyone!

But since Malaysia had a good relationship with America, that made them even more… umm, closed to each other. Forget about that summary I made. I can change it if you want Malaysia with Iceland. However, I WON'T change the other pair. I love if England with Japan and China with Russia. Also my newest paired favorites, Canada with Prussia! I just love how different people fall in love with each other like Romeo and Juliet. A forbid love. Aww… So sw- **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

**Author: ISN'T THAT DENMARKS' AXE? WHAT IN THE HELL IT- AAAAHHHH!!!!!! MY DOOR! OMG! My parent would kill me! That one big damn hole! And- WWWWUUUUAAAAHHHH!!!!!! WHY YOU ARE STILL CHASED AFTER ME?**

**Norway: I still won't forgive. Geez, my shoulder kills me after I threw Denmark's axe. It VERY heavy! I don't even know how he able to weld it! Now, before I died, it best if I kill you first!**

**Author: Oh no you don't! I think my parent will kill me first before you! Anyhow, I need to finish this story first! So… BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *run away again***

**Norway: WAIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! Ouch!**

That it! I need to go to the safe place so he wouldn't able to catch me! Before I retreat, I really need your vote for Malaysia's pair. Either America or Iceland!

Catch (if I'm still alive) the next chapter; GAME 4: The First Victims and His Lovely Predator! I will make two POV at the same time consist the first person to become the 'prize' and his winner. So were the others! Then, CHAO~!

Please review! ; P


End file.
